ALICE STORIES
by Orihime00sama
Summary: A mix of random drabbles using the one and only Alice Baskerville as its center.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, lost children.** I am Professor Elly, and I'm here to give a simple introduction of this fanfiction. This fic is a mix of many drabbles, centering Alice ['Cause I luff her, happy now?], as such, there will be several hints of pairings~ Within those pairings, Liam x Sharon will be an additional pairing [I luff them too, OK?] If one wishes an Alice-pairing, one should review about it, maybe even giving ideas. However, if one requests Alice x he who mustn't be named [he looks like Oz, nuff said], the story probably shan't be cute as the others... As a result of my hatred towards him.

Also, in each drabble's ending, a few OCs shall be narrators, increasing the omakeness.

And now, lost children, you may enter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lost children, **this cute drabble features Alice Baskerville and Echo. I repeat, Alice and Echo, not Zwei Baskerville neither Echo of Noise [I made affirmation especially to a certain someone from DeviantART who prefers and loves the little lovable Echo over the psycho-bitch otherwise known as Zwei]. This drabble could also contain Alice-pairings, but only if one squints.

* * *

_**Alice & Echo: Silently Devious**_

* * *

Guess what. Vincent came to visit and discuss… boring adult stuff with stupid seaweed-head – or as Alice put it. Since she had no interest in the conversation, she was in her room, with her new bunny doll. Suddenly, through the slightly opened door, she caught sight of bluish-silver hair; soon as she reassured that the unknown shade of white didn't belong to her hated nemesis (A.K.A, Break) Alice made her move to the door, trying to entertain herself.

**Alice: **Hey you, stop right there!

**Echo: **Huh? Are you talking to Echo?

**Alice: **Of course! Do you see anyone else here?

Alice gave Echo that mocking tone, it didn't made effect on the latter though.

**Echo: **Then, what could you wish from Echo?

**Alice: **_*prideful tone* _Actually, I order you to tell me: What are you doing?

**Echo: **_*still didn't affect her* _Nothing.

**Alice: **_*disappointed sigh* _Then, come with me! _*pulls Echo by her arm*_

**Echo: **Echo's arm…

* * *

Alice dragged Echo to her room and quickly closed the door.

**Alice: **_*presidential look* _Now, we must find something to do! Any ideas?

**Echo: **_*stares at the bunny*_…

**Alice: **I'm talking to you!

**Echo: **…

**Alice: **Huh? _*follows Echo's gaze* _The bunny?

Alice quickly got the bunny and showed it to Echo, in a rather… childish manner.

**Alice: **Look, isn't it cute?

**Echo: **_*nods* _Cute…

**Alice: **_*smile* _Right? And so soft! Just try to pinch his cheeks!

**Echo: **_*pinches Mr. Oz's cheeks* _Soft…

After seeing her action, Alice childishly giggles as someone agrees with her. Her giggling causes her cheeks to stand out. Echo notices this and stares at Alice.

**Echo: **_*pinches Alice's cheeks* _Even so, Echo thinks that Alice-san's cheeks are softer than Usagi-san's.

**Alice: **_*flabbergasted* _What…?

**Echo: **Echo must leave now, as Vincent-sama may need her.

And Echo left Alice's room, as the latter stares at her with confusion.

* * *

**__****END OF DRABBLE…**

**Mirajane: **Later on, right when Mr. Dormouse and little Echo were to leave, the former pinched Alice's cheeks; commenting to Echo about they really being softy. _*sadistically giggles* _My, if you were there, you could feel the murderous aura surrounding Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Hatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**And we meet again, lost children... **now this chapter is especially for Alice x Gilbert lovers~ Including tsundere cuteness and Lotti giving Alice self-made clothes, which happen to be the main cause of the quarrel within this drabble.

* * *

_**Alice & Gilbert: Cover Your Cuteness!**_

* * *

During a sunny beach day…

In order to increase Alice's particular cuteness without the latter's knowledge, Charlotte, made her a new swimsuit. As such, Alice's now trying it.

**Alice: **_*showing off her Lotti-made swimsuit* _Hey Seaweed-head, how do I look? Don't I look damn awesome in this?

**Gilbert: **_…*blushes, looks away*_

**Alice: **_*those cute innocent bunny eyes*_ What?

**Gil: **_*pulls out his jacket from nowher_e*_"She's so damn cute" *covers Alice* _C-Cover yourself, you stupid r-rabbit! Girls aren't supposed to reveal their bodies like that!

**Alice: **What?! But Lotti did this for me! And Sharon-onee-sama approved it! Why can't I wear this?

**Gil: **B-because… _*panics*_ if you wear that, every single piece of meat in world will disappear!

**Alice: **_*gasp* _WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me that? You're useless as ever, you stupid Seaweed-head! *leaves*

**Gil: **_*sigh*_ That was a close call… _"And I can't even believe that she bought it… Is she really that innocent or is she just stupid?"_

* * *

_~Sometime later…_

**Sharon: **Alice, have you changed yet?

**Alice: **Yes!

**Oz/Break/Lotti: **_*very enthusiastic stare*_

**Alice: ***walks in with Gilbert's jacket* _"I must do it, for the meat!"_

**Oz: **I'm disappointed… _*goes to imaginary emo corner*_

**Break: **_*sighs* _How very disappointing…

**Emily: **_*sighs*_ So disappointing….

**Sharon: **B-but, Alice, why are you wearing Gilbert's jacket?

**Alice: **_*serious as ever*_ 'Cause Seaweed-head said that if I didn't cover myself, every piece of meat would disappear! Do you know what kind of gigantic catastrophe that would be?

**Sharon: **W-what? Gilbert said so?

**Alice: ***serious/adorable nod* Uhm! Yeah!

**Lotti: **Oh, he said so… _*raging aura* _

**Gil: **_*walks in* _So, was anyone talking about me— GAK! _*gets sucker-punched by Lotti*_

**Lotti: **Gilbert… Do you know... how enthusiastic Onee-san was to see Alice in that swimsuit?!

**Gil: **B-But I couldn't let her reveal herself that way— _*chills through spine* _

**Break: **_*evil smirk* _Could it be…

**Break: **That little Gilbert doesn't want to let anyone beyond himself to see Miss Alice in a swimsuit~?

**Gil: ***blush* O-of c-course not…

**Emily: **It's true! The stupid Seaweed-head finds the stupid Rabbit cute!

**Sharon: **Anyway… Alice, take off the jacket.

**Alice: **Wha? I can't do that! Because all the meat— ***Lotti: ***the 'do-it-or-I'll-make you' glare*

**Alice: **_*sniff* "I really don't wanna repeat that day…" *takes off jacket* _

**Everyone except Gil: **_*gasp*_

**Lotti: **I knew it! You look amazing in that~! _*literally cries from happiness*_

**Oz: **_*emerged from the emo corner* _Alice, you look so cute!

**Sharon: ***squeal* Kya! K-A-W-A-I-I-!

**Break: **…_*mind went somewhere within the infinity… in other words, the Abyss*_

**Emily: **_*blush* _

**Gil: **_*blush* _Y-you guys, stop staring at her like that! It isn't like the world is over or something…

**Oz: **Gil, jelly much~?

**Gil: **_*covers Alice again* _N-no! It's just…

**Alice: **_*twitch, vein popping on her head* _It's just…?

**Gil: **_*blush* _W-we have to save the meat!

**Alice: **_*gasp*_ That's true! We must save the meat! _*more cute innocent bunny eyes*_

**Gil: **_*gets redder than Santa* _I-I-I… can't make it… _*faints* _

**Oz: **Oh no! Gil died!

**Break: **His poor old heart couldn't make it through…

**Emily: **May the cats guide you…

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE…**_

**Mirajane: **_*closes laptop* _And children, this is how Uncle Gil died. In a pathetic yet worthwhile way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice to see you again, lost children. **Chapter no.4 features Alice Baskerville and Charlotte/Lotti Baskerville. Many awkward moments, BE WARNED. For all the shippers out there, I have a warning: this chapter COULD be considered risque, due to certain actions on Lotti's behalf that COULD probably make this drabble yuri-ish. So, DON'T SQUINT! Although that I'm getting interested in Alice x Lotti... You heard nothing!

The last cosplay was based on the game BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, in "Teach Me! Miss Litchi!".

Now, lost children... You may enter...

* * *

_**Alice & Lotti: Dressing Up With Onee-san**_

* * *

So… Alice and Charlotte were changing in the same room…

**Alice: **_*starts taking off shirt*_

**Lotti: **_*stares* "Maybe?"_

**Alice: **What's wrong?

**Lotti: **_*gropes Alice's breasts* _…

**Alice: **_*squeaks* _Eeek! What are doing?!

**Lotti: **_*smiles creepily* _Don't worry; onee-san won't hurt you…

**Alice: **_*gulps* _W-wait!

Lotti quickly took off Alice's clothes, much to the latter's dismay and against her will; she then started to take Alice's measurements, but not in a ordinary way... Lotti touched her there and there while taking notes, Alice on the other side, was actually afraid that she might get molested.

* * *

And by time, Alice was fully clothed; however, not in the way that she thought of. There she was, wearing Lily's outfit, it was a bit small on her though.

**Alice: **_*struggles* _Get me out of this thing!

**Lotti: **_*squeals, ignores Alice's struggling and binds her to a chair*_ I knew it! Onee-san knew it! It's tight on the chest but it fits you perfectly~! Let me just get another one~.

And Lotti went, leaving Alice alone, locked in the room.

* * *

Now, Alice's attire was completely different yet familiar; she was wearing something identical to Lotti's.

**Alice: **I… don't feel comfortable in this…

**Lotti: **_*squeals* _Nonsense! It looks perfect on you! Everything in its right size~!

**Alice: **_*sighs*_…

**Lotti: **_*hums* _Onee-san is not done yet~! I have another one~.

* * *

And for the grand finale, this time, Alice was appalled. She was wearing a black and white maid outfit, it was different from the one that she once wore; this one was… more sexy and… frilled?

**Alice: **_*sniff* _Why me…?

**Lotti: **_*squeals louder* _Kya! You look stunning in it! The black silk contrasts your soft white skin which matches with the frills! It's just perfect~!

**Alice: **_*feels a little happy* _R-really…?

**Lotti: **_*squeals even louder at the cute expression* _Believe in Onee-san! You, my dear, have the body of a model~!

Due to Lotti's compliments, Alice felt slightly flattered and proud of her looks. However, she returns to reality as she hears a sound coming from the closet. And yes, her nightmare was real. The last person she wanted to see… appeared.

**Break: **Is everyone okay in here? I heard noises and— Dear God, Alice-kun, is that you?

**Alice: **_*blush* "Oh fuuuu…"_

**Break: **_*ahem* _I never knew, that you have such interesting… _*smirk*_ hobbies…

**Alice: **_*crimson blush and scarlet rage* _Shut up! Just… shut up…

**Lotti: **_*turns to Break* _Isn't she beautiful?

**Break: **_*muffles laughter with sleeve; checks Alice out* _Yes, definitely! _*smirk* _The frills are impressive.

**Lotti: **Right, right~?

**Alice: **_*uses the expression "Don't encourage her any further! You goddamned Pierrot!"_

**Emily: **More frills, more frills~! For the stupid rabbit~!

**Lotti: **_*creepily smirks*_ More frills, huh? I have a perfect one~.

**Alice: **_*shivers* "Weren't you saying that this was the last one?"_

**Break: **_*opens closet*_I believe that this is my cue to leave. Then, a good day for both, Alice-kun and Charlotte-kun.

**Alice: **_*uses the expression "WHAT? Don't walk away like this! You're the one who got me into the frills!"* _

**Lotti: **_*ignores Break, directs attention to Alice* _A good day for you too.

**Break: **_*evil trollface "I'm certainly sure that everyone will be looking forward for the frills, Alice-kun~" kukuku…*_

**Alice: **_*glares "Don't you even dare in telling to others!"_

**Break: **_*and off he goes*_

**Lotti: **_*grabs another outfit* _Now… shall we continue? _*giggles like Viola Cadaverini*_

**Alice: **_*sobs* _NOOOOO!

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE…**_

**Mirajane: **Will poor Alice ever escape from Lotti's clutches? Will Lily ever notice that her main outfit's missing? Will everyone see Alice in the frilly outfit?

These are all possibilities of the continuum shift of –Alice In Frills-


	5. Chapter 5

**Gather around, lost children...** Well, this drabble is featuring Alice Baskerville (Captain Obvious to the rescue!) and Elliot Nightray [R.I.P T.T], as a request from an anonymous visitor, whom I really hope that enjoys the drabble. Have fun!

* * *

_**Alice & Elliot: Reading Fellow**_

* * *

So, this time, we are the ones to visit Seaweed-head's creepy brother; as Alice puts it… Well, even if it's true that Vincent Nightray is a rather… weird fellow, people don't have the right to call him creepy… Anyway, moving on with the story…

Alice was wandering around, doing her best to avoid the 'creepy person', found herself in a book-filled room, also known as 'library'. At first, she thought that she was alone until she saw Seaweed-head's nerdy brother, in other words, Elliot Nightray.

**Alice: **_*stares at Elliot* _Manservant, what are you doing?

**Elliot: **_*too focused on the book to notice Alice's presence*_ …

**Alice: **_*pokes book* _OI! I'm talking to you!

**Elliot: **_*finally notices Alice* _It's you… What are you doing here anyway…? _*panics*_

Elliot's mind turns blank when he sees that Alice's face is very close to his, he blushes and looks at the book again. The book's title was 'BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'.

**Alice: **_*points at someone on the book* _Manservant, who's that?

**Elliot: **_*returns from fairyland, follows Alice's finger* _Hn? It's the book's main character, Ragna the Bloodedge. _*twitch* _Also, would you stop calling me that?

**Alice: **_*ignores Elliot's ramblings and stares at him* _Blood…edge? Blood has edges too?

**Elliot: **It's not literal blood, it's his epithet.

**Alice: **What's an epithet? Is it tasty?

**Elliot: **_*mentally facepalms* _An epithet is like a title or a nickname, so there's no way someone could possibly eat it.

**Alice: **_*disappointed face* _Is that so? _*focuses on the book with a serious face* _Hmmnnnnn…

**Elliot: **W-what?

**Alice: **_*pouts* _I don't like that guy, the creepy dude with the green hair.

**Elliot: **_*blushes at her pouting* _C-creepy dude with the green hair? Oh, that's Hazama, the villain.

**Alice: **_*pouts again* _Another edge? And why is the Ra… Rawrgna… Ragna guy calling him Terumi? _[Author note: 'Hazama' means 'edge']_

**Elliot: **_*blush_* Well, his real name is Yuuki Terumi but he has another persona, who's... Hazama.

**Alice: **_*pouts even more* _I hate him.

**Elliot: **W-what? Is it because he's the villain?

**Alice: **No, it's because he really reminds me someone.

**Elliot: **_*tilts head* _Someone?

**Alice: **_*horrified face* _Yes…

**Elliot: **_*ahem* _A-anyway, would you leave me alone? I want to finish the book today.

**Alice: **_*curious face* _No, I want to see what's going to happen with Ragna.

**Elliot: **_*blushes, averts eyes*_You actually want to read the story?

**Alice: **_*nod nod* _So, flip the page, manservant!

**Elliot: **_*fumes* _I am not your manservant!

**Alice: **_*yawns bored* _Just do it.

**Elliot: **_*sighs* _Alright then… Wait here for a bit.

**Alice: **_*confused*_Where are you going?

**Elliot: **I have to get the book.

**Alice: **Why is that? The book is already here.

**Elliot: **_*sighs* _Yes, but that's Phase 2; in order for you to understand the story, you first must read Phase 1.

**Alice: **_*stares* _Hnnnnnnnnn… Be quick then.

**Elliot: **_*mental twitch* "This girl…!" *leaves*_

After leaving Alice alone for a couple of minutes, Elliot returned with a different book, its title was 'BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'. As he sits next to her, Alice shows an enthusiastic expression.

* * *

A few time later, Alice and Elliot finished Calamity Trigger, Continuum Shift and Continuum Shift II, right on time as Oz came to get her. After they left, Elliot found himself alone, or so he thinks.

**Leo: **_*smiles* _Elliot, you were really enjoying yourself back there.

**Elliot: **_*blushes and panics* _W-what could you be possibly talking about? There's no way that I was enjoying her company.

**Leo: **_*stares at him doubtfully* _I never said that you were enjoying being with her, I simply said that you were having a nice time. Hn, I wonder if that's why you were blushing every time she asked something.

**Elliot: **_*panics even more* _Just what are you implying?

**Leo: **_*leaves room* _Goodnight, Elliot.

**Elliot: **_*rushes after him* _H-hey, Leo, wait!

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE**_

**Natalie: **Sooooo… This Elliot guy is a big tsundere, right?

**Nate: **_*sweatdrop*_ Natalie… You cannot just call people whatever you want.

**Natalie: **_*pouts*_ But he is! Look, the way he acted around Ali-nee! 'Nuff said!

**Nate: **_*sighs* _What am I going to do with you…?

**Mirajane: **_*giggles* _Why, Nate, your sister's behavior is exactly what makes her so unique. You should try to show more personality. Don't be such a serious person; all of your effort will go for naught in this series.

**Natalie: **_*nods proudly* _Heard that? Mira-nee says that I'm unique.

**Alexander: **Indeed, Nate. You should be more energetic.

**Nate: **_*sobs* _Alex-dono… even you…


	6. Chapter 6

**Toh, lost children!** This is the other drabble requested by the anonymous visitor, featuring Miss Alice Baskerville and Mister Oz, the B-Rabbit~. At first I wasn't sure of how should I make the drabble, but then I remembered that Oz gets in 'berserk-yandere' mode when it comes to Alice; so… it's time for Oz to be the jealous one! I hope that you people enjoy this awkward idea.

* * *

_**Alice & Oz: Deadly Jealousy**_

* * *

Requested by a busy Gilbert; Alice and Oz were doing groceries, everything was okay, seemingly at least, but to Oz it wasn't okay. Wherever they were, some random guy had to check Alice out; some even had the guts to _try_ to flirt with her. Although that he doesn't seems to be like that, Oz can actually get extremely jealous; one time he even had to control himself from destroying Emily in the Vincent-style, as retaliation to Break's constant assault on Alice.

Currently, Alice was buying delicious meat and Oz was buying yucky vegetables.

**Salesman: **10kg of beef and pork for the nice lady; thank you and come again.

**Alice: **_*nods enthusiastically*_

**Random boy 1: **_*stare* _

**Random boy 2: **Like, go talk to her.

**Random boy 1: **_*blushes* _No!

**Random boy 2: **C'mon bro, you know that you like that girl!

**Random boy 1: **… Okay… _*goes towards Alice*_

Before the boy could call her, he felt a chill running through his spine as someone patted his shoulder.

**Oz: **_*smiles sweetly, so evilly* _Could you tell me who's this girl you're talking? It would be a big shame if you meant the long-haired brunette over the butcher's.

**Random boy 1: **_*shivers* _Y-yes, it would be a big shame… Don't worry, I meant someone else.

**Oz: **_*smiles* _Good.

* * *

_~Sometime later…_

They left the butcher's store and now were heading home. Again, many guys just stopped to stare at her.

**Alice: **_*hums* _Meat~, extra meat~.

**Every boy in the street: **_*stare, blush* _…

**Oz: **_*deadly B-Rabbit glare, eyes glow red for a bit* _…

**Every boy in the street: **_*shivers, go on their merry way* _…

* * *

And this went on, until they arrived at the apartment.

**Gilbert: **Back already? Was everything all right?

**Alice: **_*grins* Yes_!

**Oz: **_*smirks* _Yes… Everything went fine.

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE**_

**Mirajane: **_*laughs* _Cursed perverts, such glare serves you right.

**Natalie: **_*horrified gasp* _Ozzie's a big yandere…

**Nate: **_*rolls eyes* _Here it goes again… Natalie! Stop calling people whatever you want! You actually might get in trouble.

**Mirajane: **She speaks nothing but the truth.

**Nate: **_*sighs* _Mira-dono… you shouldn't encourage her any further… What kind of example are you…?

**Mirajane:** _*sweetly smiles with a deadly tone*_Hn? Did you say something?

**Nate: **_*shivers* _No, ma'am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Purupururin~ Welcome, lost children~** It's a drabble especially for you Brelice-fangirls~ Yay! It's time to break hearts with Alice Baskerville and Xerxes Break~

This crazy idea came from my youthful times of playing Final Fantasy VII, in the game we must make some choices, and some of them are extremely hilarious. So, what if Break made the wrong choice and in the end it had delicious consequences?

* * *

_**Alice & Break: Making Decisions**_

* * *

_~A wild day…_

Alice was very angry, as usual, some _idiotic Pierrot_ said a 'stupidity' that made her chase him like there was no tomorrow.

Even so, she wasn't catching him, so... he decided to end the chase… And most likely mock her for not being able of reaching him.

**Break: **_"What can I do to make Alice calm down? ... 1. __Give her meat (it will calm her down); 2. __Kiss her and run (it will make everything worse). __Well… that is very obvious…"_

**Alice: **_*pant* _I've finally got you, you stupid clown!

**Break: **_*kisses her on the lips*_

_*CHUU*_

**Break: **You haven't won yet, Alice-kun! _*runs away like a BOSS*_

_**Alice: **__*brain freeze* _You…!

* * *

_~A few moments of running…_

**Alice: **Where is he?! Where is that perverted son of a—** Sharon: **_*silent glare*_

**Alice: **j-j-joker…?

And while Sharon lectures Alice about foul language being very not lady-like, our beloved clown escapes from the table's underneath and runs away… amazingly enough, with a blush on his face.

* * *

**__****END OF DRABBLE…**

**Mirajane: **_*flips table* _What kind of barbarity is this?! That perverted jester blemished little Alice! I will not tolerate this! _*starts raging about killing Break*_

**Alexander: **_*stuffs a chocolate bar into Mira's mouth* _Please, do calm down, Madam Mira. We can kill him later on, but please finish this drabble.

**Mirajane: **_*nom chocolate*_ Y-yes… You are right, Alexander… _*ahem* _And kids, this is how Mr. Hatter got a death senten_—*gets wacked by Alex* _I meant, how Mr. Hatter expressed his feelings…

**Alexander: **_*nods twice*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings, lost children… **Now, it's time for OTP 4! Alice and the Lovable Trio! For those who didn't get it yet, the Lovable Trio members are Break, Gilbert and Oz. 3 I love Alice X these three in the same order. [And of course, Brelice FTW~]

* * *

_**Alice & Lovable Trio: Pocky Love**_

* * *

During one random day, while making random things, Alice has a random meeting with a chocolate thingy named pocky.

After receiving a box from Sharon, she sits on a chair while reading (and then torturing Liam with questions about some words) the other version of the tale that she had read with Elliot, 'Continuum Shift Extend'. It was more detailed than the other versions.

**Alice: **_*bites pocky* _Man, that Bang Shishigami guy's stupid… But still, he's pretty awesome!

In the middle of her reading, she fails to notice her manservant's presence.

**Oz: **Oh Alice, so here you are –_*gasp* _Could that be a pocky box?

**Alice: **Huh? Yes, it is. Now silence! It's Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan time.

Oz quickly grabs the box and snatches a handful of sticks. Alice notices but she's too late as Oz's already running away.

**Alice: **Hey! _*sighs* _Damned manservant…

* * *

_~ Sometime later…_

Alice's still reading and still eating pocky. And again, she fails to notice one's presence. This time however, it wasn't Oz's.

**Gilbert: **_*smirks* _Heh, I didn't knew that rabbits could read.

**Alice: **_*ignores bursting rage within her* _But we can and now you know, so piss off, stupid Seaweed-head.

**Gilbert: **_*surprised that she didn't go Berserk on him* _What are you reading anyway?

**Alice: **_*nom* _None of your business, now piss off!

**Gilbert: **I won't obey you. _*stares at pocky box* _Hn?

**Alice: **_*takes another stick* _What?

Before Alice could bite the stick, Gilbert snatches it from her hand and heads towards the door.

**Alice: **Hey! Give it back!

**Gilbert: **_*waves hand* _Don't be greedy.

* * *

_~Later…_

Now, Alice is extremely cautious to prevent further robbery of her pocky. She notices an incoming presence, it wasn't Oz or Gilbert, as there is only one person capable of popping out from a table.

**Alice: **The hell you want Clown?

**Break: **Impressive as always, Alice-kun. And what I want, you ask? Why, I came here to play with you, of course.

**Alice: **I'm busy; go find someone else to play with.

**Break: **_*notices book, gasps with fake astonishment* _Alice-kun, busy, reading?

**Emily: **Heh, what kind of joke is this?

**Alice: **_*bites pocky and ignores them* _Just piss off.

**Break: **_*stares at pocky box*_…

**Alice: **_*clutches pocky box in a protective way*_

**Break: **_*disappointed face*_…

After hiding the box, Alice glares him. Break, on the other hand, bites the pocky on her mouth, successfully snatching it from her and escapes Alice's rage.

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE**_

**Mirajane: **_*bites handkerchief*_ …

**Natalie: **Hehehe, Ali-nee got robbed by Ozzie! _[Alice X Oz fan]_

**Nate: **_*sighs* _Poor girl…

**Kattleya: **Mira-onee? Is there something wrong? Shouldn't you be happy for Alice and Gilbert?

**Mirajane: **Yes… but still… their lips brushed… that type of intimacy… such thing mustn't happen! _[__Alice X Gilbert fan, Alice X Break hater, well, she's a Break hater]_

**Alexander: **Not again…

**Lotti: **_*squeal* _Such intimacy makes Onee-san's naughty bits tingle~. _[Alice X Break lover, not fan, LOVER]_

**Everyone else: **Where did you come from?

**Lotti: **… Oopsie…


	9. Chapter 9

**Why hello there, lost children… **Time for a crazy harem… LOL~ Featuring Alice Baskerville and many characters~

I based this on the game 'BlazBlue: Continuum Shift', in Rachel Alucard's Gag Reel (comical ending of her story).

* * *

_**Alice: Gag Reel ALPHA**_

* * *

It was a calm day, nothing more nothing less.

Alice was preparing herself for a nice bath, until Sharon came into the room.

**Sharon: **Alice, wait for a bit.

**Alice: **What?

Sharon gives to Alice a small pink bottle of what seemed to be gel.

**Sharon: **_*sparkly eyes* _I've bought a new bath lotion, try it out.

**Alice: **_*a bit doubtful* _Is it good?

**Sharon: **I never tried it before, but the saleswoman said that it's 'really soothing and perfect for a racy day'. _*pushes Alice in bathroom* _Now, try it, try it!

And so, Alice drops a bit of the lotion in the tub and starts making bubbles, playing just like an infant (or a wild adult) would.

**Alice: **_*gasps* _It is soothing!

* * *

_~Sometime later…_

Alice's now fully clothed and was in the middle of the streets.

**Alice: **_*pants in happiness* _Phew, that was awesome!

Suddenly, someone hugs her with an intense passion.

**Oz: **_*happy screaming* _Alice 3 ~!

**Alice: **_*tries to shake him off* _M-manservant! The hell are you doing?

**Oz: **_*gluey as glue* _Just wanna show you how much I love ya~!

**? : **_*sobs* _How… how could you?

When Alice and Oz turn, the sight was indeed awkward… It was Gilbert… crying…

**Alice & Oz: **Seaweed-head/Gil!

**Gilbert: **_*stares at Alice* _How could you? You stupid rabbit…

**Alice: **W-what's up with you?

**Gilbert: **_*sniff* _Stupid rabbit! Stupid… I love you… stupid…

**Oz: **WHA—?! Gil, you traitor!

Oz and Gil start arguing, something Alice thought to never happen, in the middle of her thinking she fails to notice Break's quick attempt of shoving a heart-shaped lollipop in her mouth, but, before it could enter her mouth, it got shattered into tiny bits of sweet pink.

**Gilbert: **_*puts gun away, pants* _Glad I made on time…

**Oz: **_*panics* _What the heck was that? You could've blast Alice's head! Her brains would be all over the place!

**Alice: **_*sighs* _Wow, thanks for making me feel safe…

**Gilbert: **_*glares Break* _Break… what the hell you wanted to do with that…?

**Break: **_*fake innocent face* _I do not know what you mean. Do you know, Emily?

**Emily: **Don't know! Probably just random nonsense!

**Gilbert: **Don't mess with me! I know damn well what that lollipop was! It had an aphrodisiac inside, right?

**Oz: **_*panics* _An aphrodisiac?!

**Alice: **What's that? Is it tasty?

**Break: **_*smirk* _Clever Raven…

**Oz: **_*poker face* _What were you going to do with that…?

**Break: **_*mocking smile* _Why brat, I thought that you had had sexual education.

**Oz: **_*awkward blush* … … … *twitch* _Why you…!

**Break: **_*whistles*…_

Meanwhile, Echo appears from somewhere with a plate of meat; and obviously, it quickly attracts Alice's attention.

**Echo: **_*hands Alice the plate* _Vincent-sama told Echo to give this to you.

**Alice: **_*sparkly eyes* _Really?!

However, before Alice could eat it, Break quickly snatches it.

**Alice: **_*heartbreak* _H-hey…

**Break: **_*doubtful look* _Echo-san… Do you know if your _master _added something extra to this beef?

**Echo: **…

**Vincent: **_*smile* _Much expected from you, Mr. Hatter. But you have nothing to worry about; it's just a simple gift.

**Alice: **_*sniffs plate* *hisses* _That meat smells funny.

**Break: **_*glares Vincent* _Simple gift, you say?

As she noticed a threatening aura forming, Alice quickly escaped and started running away; however, she bumped into something soft. When she opened her eyes, she discovered that the 'something soft' was someone's chest.

**Alice: **_*rubs head*_ Hey! Watch it!

**Lotti: **Oh… little girl…

**Alice: **_"Oh shit…" _…

**Lotti: **_*grabs her chin, uses seductive tone* _You know… Onee-san likes your eyes…

**Alice: **_*stares at her scared and disgusted* _…

And before Lotti could do anything else, she got smacked by a fan. At first, Alice's hopes increased as she believed that the fan's owner was Sharon.

**Alice: **_*sparkly eyes, jumps to 'Sharon's' arms* _Sharon!

However, it was not. Sharon did not have long red hair, either tired eyes… There was only one person who has those traits.

**Alice: **_*immediately jumps away* _Y-you…!

**Lotti: **_*rubs head* _Duke Barma! What the hell was that?

**Rufus: **_*shakes blood of the fan, ignores Lotti and stares at Alice*_

**Alice: **_"Even this creep is here… what the hell is happening?!"_

* * *

_~back at the Rainsworth manor…_

Liam was having a conversation with Sharon, she told him about the new bath lotion.

**Liam: **_*a bit doubtful* _"Really soothing and perfect for a racy day?" Hmn… Lady Sharon, would you mind showing me the bottle?

**Sharon: **No, not at all. _*shows Liam the bottle*_

**Liam: **_*reads everything with extreme focus* *gasps* _Ah! Lady Sharon, this…

He shows Sharon the small letters on the description. Sharon's eyes wide as she read it.

**Sharon: **_*reads with awe* _'WARNING: This especial lotion also works as a potent romantic potion; it attracts people of both genders to the one who uses it. One should only use it when alone or on special occasions'… Dear Lord!

When she remembers that she lent it to Alice, her mind is filled with terror as she imagines all the horrible things that may be happening to Alice. Sharon's mind reaches the limit and she faints with a blush on her face.

**Liam: **_*panics* _Lady Sharon!

* * *

_**END OF DRABBLE**_

**Kattleya: **_*gasps* _My goodness! I would have never imagined that such potion exists!

**Nate: **_*takes notes* _I wonder if I could make a spell with the same effect…

**Alexander: **I wonder where the Hatter got that aphrodisiac…

**Natalie: **I wonder how Gillie knew that it was an aphrodisiac…

**Mirajane: **…


End file.
